Tiempo Prestado
by Arenita Roja
Summary: A Oz se le acaba el tiempo. El reloj sigue girando y Alice y Gilbert sólo pueden mirar mientras van cayendo en la desesperación por no poder ayudar a su amigo. GilxOzxAlice


Hola, soy Arenita Roja y este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste ^^

**Disclaimer**: Pandora Hearts no es mío.

**Summary:** A Oz se le acaba el tiempo. El reloj sigue girando y Alice y Gilbert sólo pueden mirar mientras van cayendo en la desesperación por no poder ayudar a su amigo. GilxOzxAlice

**Advertencias**: shonen-ai y un poco de sangre.

**Tiempo prestado**

Una luz iluminó la oscura calle desierta. Oz con un desgarrador grito de dolor cayó al suelo agarrándose el pecho. Alice y Gilbert se apresuraron a acudir su lado, la preocupación les embargaba pero no podían hacer nada, impotentes observaban como el chico se retorcía en suelo entre gritos de dolor.

Sin saber que más hacer Gilbert se arrodilló a su lado y acunó al chico contra su cuerpo para evitar que se hiciera más daño, Alice se agachó a su lado y cogió la mano del rubio con firmeza.

Los gritos se calmaron, la respiración jadeante de Oz era lo único que se escuchaba hasta que finalmente el chico se tranquilizó y perdió el conocimiento en brazos de su sirviente.

La tranquilidad volvió a la abandonada calle de los suburbios, pero no para Raven y Alice, ambos compartieron una mirada cargada de incertidumbre.

–Cada vez es peor –comentó el mayor.

La morena con inusitada seriedad asintió con los ojos cerrados. Los dos se pusieron de pie y cargando a Oz regresaron al apartamento del Nightray.

…

Gilbert sentado en un sillón junto a la cama de su amo velaba su sueño, sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas sostenían su cara en una postura de absoluto cansancio. El moreno no daba más de sí, ver como su amo y mejor amigo cada día se acercaba más a su muerte sin que él pudiera hacer nada lo estaba matando por dentro.

Raven escuchó como la puerta se abría suavemente y vio entrar a Alice, la chica observó al rubio con preocupación asegurándose que estuviera bien; el chico dormía en un sueño intranquilo, de vez en cuando se removía y una mueca de dolor no abandonaba sus suaves facciones.

Después miró al moreno, un aura de tristeza le rodeaba y cuando este alzó la vista le devolvió una mirada profundamente agotada. La chica cerrando la puerta detrás de sí avanzó y se detuvo delante de él titubeando. Gilbert la observó un momento y con un suspiro abrió los brazos, la morena se refugió en su pecho quedando sentada en su regazo. Los dos se ofrecían el consuelo que tanto necesitaban en ese abrazo. El sueño les asalto durante el cálido intercambio y sin poder evitarlo ambos cayeron en un reparador descanso.

…

La luz del sol entraba por el ventanal de la habitación bañando la estancia con su cálido brillo y despertando a un pequeño rubio en el proceso. Oz abrió los ojos y cegado por la luz pestañeó repetidamente, estirándose miró alrededor para averiguar donde estaba, reconoció la casa de Gil y trató de recordar como llegó allí.

Entonces recordó, con un nudo en la garganta se sentó en la cama y se desabrochó la camisa, miró el negro reloj que adornaba su pecho, había avanzado otra vez. Desolado sintió como la debilidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo y caía de espaldas, con la mirada perdida miraba al techo sin verlo realmente, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que el sonido de unas respiraciones le distrajo. Desvió la mirada con indiferencia hacia el ruido, la imagen que lo recibió devolvió el brillo a sus opacas esmeraldas. Gilbert y Alice por una vez no habían peleado. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara y los observó con ternura, ambos dormían abrazados en el sofá, Alice encima del pecho del moreno quien la rodeaba con sus brazos aun en sueños.

Como sintiendo su mirada Gilbert se empezó a remover y a abrir los ojos, primero miró a la chica que tenía encima, sus pupilas se llenaron de cariño y acarició su largo pelo marrón, un presentimiento le hizo mirar a la cama para ver a su amigo mirándolo.

–Yo también quiero un abrazo –dijo Oz con un puchero.

Las mejillas de Raven se sonrojaron y rápidamente se levantó dejando caer a la chica en el sofá a su lado. Su vergüenza cambió rápidamente por preocupación y se acercó al rubio y lo miró con angustia.

–¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó mientras ponía una mano en su frente.

Alice ya bastante espabilada después de su brusco despertar también se acercó a la cama sin montar ningún escándalo, más preocupada por Oz que enfadada con el otro chico.

Las miradas inquisitivas que le mandaban el par le recordó el asunto del reloj. Se tragó todo su miedo e inseguridad y forzando una sonrisa intentó tranquilizarlos.

–Estoy bien chicos –dijo haciendo gala de sus dotes de actor.

Los dos lo siguieron mirando, atravesándolo con sus miradas, a ellos no podía engañarlos pensó alarmado.

–D-de v-erdad –se le quebró la voz.

Oz bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. La mano de Gil en su barbilla le obligó a levantar la mirada, sus ojos le transmitieron un cálido sentimiento, _estoy aquí_ parecían decirle. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que fluyeron sin poder detenerlas. Gilbert le atrajo hasta su pecho y lo estrechó entre su brazos aumentando su llanto, mirándola entre lagrimas Oz alargó su mano a Alice, esta se la agarró sin vacilar acercándose a los otros dos. El moreno incluyó a la chica en el abrazo y rodeándolos a los dos con sus brazos se estiró en la cama. En ese momento no hacían falta palabras.

…

El trío caminaba por las calles de la ciudad buscando su objetivo. Pandora les había mandado trabajo y debían encontrar a un contratista ilegal y su Chain que últimamente rondaban por ahí matando gente. Cualquier mínima oportunidad de encontrar un recuerdo de Alice ellos la seguirían sin dudar.

Pronto escucharon el grito de una mujer, corrieron lo más que pudieron pero al doblar la esquina se encontraron con una escena grotesca. Un Chain con forma de gusano enorme se estaba tragando a una pobre chica, podían escuchar sus huesos crujir y veían como la sangre se esparcía por todos lados.

Un muchacho joven se encontraba junto al Chain, este vestía en harapos que dejaban a entrever un reloj en su pecho que le identificaba como contratista ilegal. Él contemplaba la escena sin inmutarse, portaba una sonrisa y tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. La sangre le salpicaba en la cara y parte su ropa. Era la viva imagen de la locura.

Los tres se quedaron momentáneamente quietos, tiempo que el gusano aprovechó para acabar de tragarse a la joven. Este hecho les hizo reaccionar, el chico aun no les había visto y debían aprovechar el factor sorpresa. Gilbert mientras con una mano atraía a Oz hacía sí, se llevó la otra a la cara y mordiendo su guante se lo quitó de un tirón. Liberó a B-rabbit y esta se lanzó en un movimiento veloz hacia su adversario, con su guadaña le atizó un corte en diagonal que la bestia recibió en su totalidad. La larva retrocedió con un rugido y contraatacó con un latigazo de su cola que B-rabbit esquivó con facilidad. Unos pocos golpes más bastaron para acabar con el Chain ya agonizante.

De pronto, el reloj en el pecho del joven emitió una potente luz purpura que se extendió como un campo de energía alrededor de él y su Chain. El suelo bajo ellos se volvió negro y comenzó a tragarse al gusano. El chico pareció recobrar la cordura por un momento y miró confuso su entorno hasta que el Chain lo atrapó en su cola y los dos empezaron a ser tragados.

Oz contemplaba impotente como el chico gritaba pidiendo ayuda mientras era tragado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ayudarlo pero un firme brazo rodeando su cintura le impedía siquiera acercarse. Resignado dejó de luchar contra Gilbert y se apoyó en él. Viendo como el joven era absorbido lentamente por el Abismo un estremecimiento le recorrió, dentro de poco tiempo bien podía ser él quien estuviera en la misma situación. Deseando deshacerse de ese sentimiento que le inquietaba se recostó aun más contra Gil y aferró su brazo entre su manos con fuerza, el mayor reafirmó el agarre en torno al rubio dándole la seguridad que necesitaba.

Alice, en su forma humana ya, miraba la actuación del Abismo con una expresión indescifrable. Definitivamente debían apresurarse en encontrar sus memorias, o una forma de terminar el contrato también serviría, pero no quería ni pensar en ver a Oz en esa situación. Buscó al rubio con la mirada y lo encontró junto a Gilbert. Sintió un cálido sentimiento al verlo recostado contra el moreno, con ese semblante inseguro y angustiado el menor parecía frágil y vulnerable. En ese momento tomó una decisión, no dejaría que nada le pasara, haría lo que hiciese falta.

…

La brillante luna llena iluminaba esa noche la ciudad. Oz y sus amigos volvían a casa después de otra infructuosa búsqueda de los recuerdos de Alice. Caminaban juntos en completo silencio, totalmente desanimados, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando de repente el rubio se detuvo sin previo aviso, Gilbert y Alice también se pararon alarmados sin saber que ocurría. Vieron en cámara lenta como Oz llevaba su mano justo a su corazón y soltando todo el aire en un suspiro se derrumbaba en el suelo cuan largo era. Al instante de caer al suelo un haz de luz emanó de él. Oz se encogió aguantando el dolor, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar intentando reprimir los gritos que luchaban por salir.

–Mierda, otra vez no –pronunció entre dientes el moreno.

Gilbert se agachó a su lado y subió la cabeza del rubio a su regazo lejos del frío y sucio suelo. Alice en el suelo junto a ellos acariciaba el pelo de su querido sirviente intentando tranquilizarlo. Los quejidos y gemidos ahogados que emitía el pequeño se clavaban en los otros dos, llenándolos de desesperanza y dolor.

El episodio finalmente remitió, dejando a Oz sin fuerzas y nadando entre el sueño y la realidad.

Gilbert contempló a su amo al fin tranquilo, este le devolvió la mirada. Tenia los ojos vidriosos y un hilo de sangre le caía por la comisura de los labios.

En ese momento tomó la decisión, no dejaría que nada ni nadie volviera a dañarlo. Aunque le costara la vida.

El moreno recorrió las facciones de Oz con sus ojos intentando grabarlas en su mente. Quizás después de lo iba a hacer no podría volver a estar cerca de él nunca más. Posó la mano en su mejilla y se acercó lentamente rozando sus labios con los del rubio suavemente, con delicadeza se los lamió y retiró cualquier rastro de sangre. Al separarse el mayor se relamió los labios haciendo sonrojar aun más si cabe al más pequeño.

A continuación levantó la mirada y enfrentó a Alice, esta los observaba en silencio aunque podía ver como fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios. Sonrió con ternura.

–Alice, ¿Sabes qué te quiero verdad? –le preguntó con cariño a una morena que le miraba con sorpresa.

–Ca-cabeza de algas, a qué viene eso –increpó con un lindo sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Gilbert no contestó, sino que se levantó y alzando al rubio de un impulso lo llevó hasta dejarlo sentado contra la pared. Antes de levantarse le besó la frente y le susurró un _lo siento. _Oz pudo sentir como una lagrima que no era suya se deslizaba por su mejilla. Miró extrañado al moreno pero este ya se había dado la vuelta y ahora se dirigía hacia Alice.

La morena seguía sentada en el suelo a unos metros de ellos mirándolos con una tierna expresión de enfado. Cuando Gilbert llegó hasta ella se inclinó y como todo un caballero o el noble que era le cogió la mano y se la besó. Sin darle tiempo para protestar tiró de ella levantándola y atrayendola a su pecho. La aferró con fuerza sin querer dejarla marchar. Porque cuando la soltara todo acabaría.

Pese al poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos Gilbert estaba sorprendido de lo que ya quería a esa pequeña coneja estúpida.

–Pero, también sabes que mi amo tiene mi absoluta lealtad incondicional ¿Verdad? –murmuró a su oído.

Como una revelación Alice al fin comprendió todo. Se sintió temblar aun sin quererlo y rodeó con sus brazos al moreno. El abrazo ya estaba resultando doloroso pero ninguno de los dos se quería separar.

Finalmente Alice se separó levemente y miró al mayor a los ojos, había tantas cosas que podría decirle, pero no era su estilo. Se sujeto por sus hombros y alzándose le besó con ímpetu. Gilbert se sorprendió al principio pero rápidamente le devolvió el beso, la morena le mordió el labio arrancándole un pequeño gemido y haciéndole abrir la boca, cosa que aprovechó para colarse dentro. Alice acariciaba el pelo color noche de Gilbert, ese que tanto deseaba tocar, que hasta había apodado después de mirarlo por un tiempo indefinido. Lo retorcía entre sus dedos maravillada por su suavidad. Gilbert rozaba los costados de la chica mandandole estremecimientos y la apretaba contra sí.

Ambos volcaban todos sus sentimientos en ese beso, deseando que nunca acabara. Pero todo tiene un final y con la respiración acelerada los dos se separaron a tomar aire.

–Lo siento tanto, si hubiera otra manera –dijo con dolor el moreno.

–Te perdono Gilbert –dijo Alice pronunciando su nombre por primera vez mientras le miraba con amor.

Lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos del Nightray, pero logró contenerlas.

Alice miró al rubio que los contemplaba con los ojos como platos y pudo ver como la comprensión aparecía en su cara y como rápidamente luchaba para ponerse en pie desesperándose al no conseguirlo. Era mejor así pensó. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Despidiéndose.

Volvió a mirar al moreno. Este se quitó el guante lentamente mientras intentaba aplacar sus sentimientos. Recordándose porque lo hacía. Por quien hacía todo esto. Él debía acabar con cualquier cosa que amenazara a su amo. Y eso incluía a una Chain que le estaba quitando la vida y la cordura poco a poco. Solo había un posible final si nadie intervenía y él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Dirigió una ultima mirada al rubio para asegurarse que estuviera bien y de paso coger fuerzas para su cometido.

Miró a Alice a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla, después llevó su mano a su cabeza y la liberó.

Retrocedió velozmente y sacando su pistola evaluó a su oponente. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a B-rabbit desde esa posición y no le gustaba para nada.

Los dos se observaban en silencio y pese a tener un enorme conejo delante, Gilbert aun sentía a su amiga en él, en su mirada, en la manera en que se imponía. Si pensó por un momento que de esta manera seria más fácil había estado completamente equivocado. Un peso se instaló en él y lagrimas acudieron para dificultar su tarea.

Sujetó su arma con fuerza y casi sin apuntar disparó. La bala siquiera rozó al conejo.

–¿Crees qué con eso podrás conmigo? –se burló y luego atacó.

Gilbert rodó por el suelo al esquivar la guadaña y pudo sentir el viento que levantó.

–¡Raven! –invocó el moreno.

Plumas negras surgieron de la nada a los alrededores y un inmenso ser apareció en la oscuridad. Dos gigantes alas negras tapaban a la criatura y sólo podía verse un ojo amarillo brillando.

Las lagrimas ya no podían ser retenidas por el moreno y caían libres por sus mejillas. Juntando todo el valor que poseía se enderezó en toda su altura y puso su mejor mascara sin sentimientos. Aquella que tanto había practicado cuando entró a formar parte de la familia Nightray.

B-rabbit retrocedió un poco cuando al fin el Chain de Gilbert apareció. Los observó un momento, el Chain del chico era justo como lo había imaginado. Negro y oscuro, su presencia era intimidante y tenía una elegancia innata. Ver a Gilbert delante del cuervo formando parte de la misma oscuridad, con semblante frío y serio y con porte aristocrático simplemente la fascinó. La imagen transmitía poder por todos lados. Al menos esto iba a ser emocionante pensó.

Oz sólo podía mirarlos incrédulo desde su posición en el suelo. No podía creer que ellos estuvieran en una lucha a muerte y sobretodo por su culpa. Hizo otro esfuerzo por levantarse, pero sus extremidades casi no le respondían, se encontraba exhausto y le dolía todo el cuerpo. De todas maneras debía parar esa locura antes de que hicieran algo que no tuviera remedio.

Gilbert no tuvo que pronunciar ninguna palabra para que Raven se lanzara al ataque. Como un rayo paso a su lado y embistió a B-rabbit que lo esquivó en un rápido movimiento. Los dos se enfrascaron en una lucha bastante igualada que no dejaba ver ningún claro vencedor.

Después de un tremendo esfuerzo Oz logró levantarse del suelo, tuvo que sostenerse a la pared cuando un mareo le asaltó pero cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de normalizar su respiración. Cuando se le pasó, miró a Gilbert, él estaba con la mirada clavada en la pelea, sujetaba su brazo derecho contra su pecho con un gesto de dolor y parecía inmerso en lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Caminó hacia él, cuando un dolor le recorrió la pierna izquierda, apretó los dientes y cojeando siguió andando sin detenerse. Tenía que pararlos.

En lo que a Oz le parecieron años logró finalmente llegar a su destino. Gilbert, totalmente alerta le escuchó llegar a su lado y sólo pudo abrir los brazos para evitar que el rubio cayera de bruces al suelo.

–Gil, Gil debes parar esto –suplicó mirándolo a los ojos.

–No puedo Oz. Prometí que te protegería, –lo sostuvo con fuerza contra sí– incluso de ti mismo.

–¡Esta no es la manera! Encontraremos otra, juntos. Lo juro, por favor...

–¡No hay otra! No hay ninguna otra manera Oz... –lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas del mayor– El reloj sigue avanzando y a ti se te acaba el tiempo.

–Siempre hay otra manera. Sé que esta ahí. Sólo debemos encontrarla, y lo haremos juntos.

Un gran estruendo resonó en la calle y la debilidad recorrió el cuerpo de Oz, llevándolos a los dos al suelo.

B-rabbit se encontraba incrustada contra la pared, su guadaña lejos de ella y demasiado cansada física y mentalmente como para ir a por ella. Miró a su adversario por ultima vez y cerró los ojos mientras lentamente volvía a su forma humana. Ya no quería luchar más, estaba preparada para el final. En realidad siempre lo estuvo. En el tiempo que pasó en el Abismo, supo que tarde o temprano perecería, ahí cada día era una lucha continua por sobrevivir. Hasta que apareció él. Trayendo el brillo y cosas maravillosas a su vida, llevándose su soledad y todo lo malo. Cuando se enteró cual era el precio a pagar por Oz por todo lo que había hecho, supo también que nunca dejaría que eso pasara. Sellando así su destino.

Sintió como el magnifico cuervo negro se acercaba para acabar con ella. Pensó en Gilbert con una sonrisa, al menos, si alguien tenía que hacerlo prefería que fuese él y no nadie más.

Ya podía sentir el aire en la cara y oír como Raven se dirigía hacia ella cuando de pronto todo se detuvo. Entreabrió los ojos y miró extrañada. Delante de ella el enorme pájaro se hallaba estático con un ala dispuesta a atacarla. Pero en un susurro de viento el Chain se desvaneció dejando como única prueba de su paso unas cuantas plumas flotando.

De un salto bajó de la grieta de la pared y trató de localizar a Oz y Gilbert. Encontró a ambos unos metros más allá sentados en el suelo y se acercó a ellos.

–Alice... –pronunció Oz en un suspiro de alivio mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada en busca de alguna herida grave.

Gilbert, como un niño que sabe que a hecho algo malo, mantenía la mirada en el suelo y no se atrevía levantar la vista. Alice le revolvió el pelo con cariño mientras se dejaba caer junto a ellos. Haciendo que el moreno soltara un aire que no sabía que retenía.

Oz cogió las manos de Gil y Alice con cariño. No quería ni pensar lo cerca que había estado perderles.

–Encontraremos una solución. Os lo prometo. –dijo Oz con seguridad.

Y ambos desearon creerle con todas sus fuerzas.

…

Bueno, espero que lo hayan pasado bien, a mi me entretuvo mucho escribirlo.

Me gustaría saber si les gustó o si definitivamente no sirvo para esto xD cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida ñ.ñ

¡Bye!


End file.
